


Only the stars

by GreenQueen86



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenQueen86/pseuds/GreenQueen86
Summary: Jensen agrees on a camping trip because that way he can spend time with Jared. At least that's what he thought. At night he's alone in his own tent, freaking out about everything that's out there. When his tent gets destroyed, there's only one way to stay warm and dry that night...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Only the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written for the Saturday Night Specials event on LJ
> 
> Thanks Masja_17 for being my beta :)
> 
> See more tags in end notes

**Only the stars**

_I never counted on your touch_

_Making me want you so much_

_I never dreamed of your sweet lips_

_Could make me feel like this_

_Nothing like this_

_Every star up in the sky_

_Has got your name on it tonight_

_And they don't stand a chance like I know I don't_

_(Even the Stars Fall 4 U/Keith Urban)_

__

  
  
  
  
  


“This was such a dumb idea.” 

Jensen tries to crawl even deeper into his sleeping bag.

The noises outside freak him out because he has no idea which animal that is. He’s still afraid that he’ll get eaten by a wolf if he falls asleep.

He only agreed to go camping in the woods with his friends because he knew that Jared would be here as well.

Jensen thought that this would be the perfect way to get the sparks flying between them.

And there were sparks flying around. A lot actually. But they were from the campfire and he couldn’t even really see Jared, because he was sitting at the opposite end of the campfire. 

Instead, one of the girls, Marianne, was flirting with him and she just wouldn’t let go of him. Jensen would’ve given his left little toe just to be back home in his own bed. 

He checks his phone again. It was past midnight already. It was a warm summer day so he assumed the night would be just as warm and he only packed light clothes.

Oh boy, he was so wrong. Jensen feels like he could cut glass with his hard nipples, his teeth are chattering from the cold. There’s no way he can sleep like this.

What was that? Something cracked next to his tent.

Jensen’s heart starts beating fast and he pulls the sleeping bag closer to his face. A silly attempt to hide from whatever’s outside of his tent.

Another cracking sound. Jensen grabs his flashlight, so he can hit the... the thing. Whatever it is.

Then there’s a very loud crack and something rips through his tent.

He sits up and holds the flashlight in the air to defend himself.

When he turns the light on he sees that there’s a freaking huge branch pierced through the fabric of his tent, ripping the entire right side open. Jensen moves over to remove it and that's when it starts raining.

Like this trip could get any worse!

But he can’t stay here and get wet and die from pneumonia.

What is he supposed to do now? Share a tent with someone else? He snorts. What a ridiculous thought!

It’s the only way to get through this night. Warm and dry. 

Jensen puts on his rain jacket, grabs his flashlight, phone, and sleeping bag, and crawls out of his tent. Since it’s raining pretty bad, he hurries over to the closest tent next to his and opens the zipper.

“Hey, are you awake?” He can’t see anything at all but he doesn’t want to shine the flashlight into that person’s face.

“Mmmm.” Okay, it’s a guy. Whatever.

“Listen. A branch destroyed my tent. It’s raining and cold. Can I stay with you tonight?” Jensen says a silent prayer.

“Okay.” Wait, that voice sounds familiar. That’s Jared! Damn it. Now he has to lie next to him and try not to freak out. 

He hears some rustling and then Jared says; “I’ve made some space on your right side. We should be good for the night.”

Jensen quickly crawls into the tent and closes the zipper. It’s a bit warmer in here.

He spreads his sleeping bag next to Jared’s and crawls into it. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“No problem. Good night.” 

“Good night.” Jensen closes his eyes. The sound of the rain pattering on the tent is comforting and Jensen actually falls asleep.

Jensen has no idea how much time has passed since he fell asleep, but when he wakes up, someone’s caressing his hair.

He tries so hard not to lose it when he remembers that he’s sharing the tent with Jared.

With a hoarse voice, he says “Hey.” Wow, Jensen! Very creative.

“Hey yourself.” Jared’s still very close to him. Jensen can feel his breath in his face.

“Why are you really here, Jensen?” Jared scoots a little closer.

“Uhm, because I wanted to spend time with you guys and I love camping.” Jensen knows that Jared won’t buy it.

“Bullshit! You hate camping. All the dirt, the bugs, the hard ground, peeing on a tree and cooking food over a campfire.” Jared’s mouth’s very close to Jensen’s ear now.

“No, I uhm, I really like that.” Jensen swallows very hard.

“I know why you’re really here.” Jared’s voice is a deep whisper and Jensen can feel Jared’s lips on his ear. He gently starts kissing Jensen’s right ear.

Oh my god. Jensen holds his breath and he goes from being too hot to being too cold and being too hot again in one second.

Is this really happening right now? He’s been dreaming about this for quite some time now, so he pinches himself to make sure that this is not a damn dream.

“Ouch.” He hisses and closes his eyes again. Jared stops kissing his ear and moves away a bit. “Are you okay, Jensen?” 

Is he okay? “I don’t know?” Jared sits up and Jensen feels cold again.

“Do you want me to stop?” Great. He scared Jared away. “If you know why I’m really here, you also know that this is what I wanted for a long time.” Jensen also sits up and clears his throat when he can hear Jared moving closer to him again.

Jared’s hand is carefully searching for Jensen’s face. “Then let's put your stroke of unfortune to good use tonight.” He caresses Jensen’s cheek with his thumb and moves his fingers further to Jensen’s neck and pulls him closer.

Jensen feels lightheaded because he knows what’s to come. He can feel the soft touch of Jared’s lips on his, and his entire body loses every tension, and he sinks into it. Jared’s pressing soft and tiny kisses on Jensen’s mouth and he gradually parts his lips to let Jared inside. 

When Jared’s tongue glides into his mouth it’s exactly how he imagined it but also totally different. “Mmmmmh.” Jensen grabs Jared’s neck and starts playing with his tongue. Without thinking they both wriggle out of their sleeping bags and Jared pulls Jensen onto his lap.

Oh hello, big little Jared. All the kissing and the excitement made Jensen’s dick hard too and they are now kissing and grinding like two teenagers, and it’s the best damn feeling in the world.

“You feel so good” is all that Jensen can say between kisses and he presses his dick harder against Jared when he starts biting and tugging on Jensen’s lower lip.

Jensen moans and he couldn’t care less if anyone can hear them. He grabs the hem of Jared’s shirt and pulls it over his head. It’s still too dark to see anything so he just feels Jared. His broad shoulders, down to his chest. He feels warm and firm under Jensen’s hands. When Jensen feels the hair on Jared’s chest, his dick twitches. He wasn’t expecting this because he’s never seen Jared shirtless. This makes Jared even more attractive. Jensen’s thumbs are automatically drawn to Jared’s hard nipples and he starts to rub them which makes Jared moan into Jensen’s mouth.

“Damn it, Jensen. If you keep doing that, I will come untouched.” 

Jensen stops and takes his own shirt off and tries to take off his pants without standing up, because the tent is too small. “Take yours off too.”

He’s got no time to lose.

They both somehow manage to get naked without tipping over and within seconds their naked bodies are smashing together. The ground underneath their knees is hard and uncomfortable, so they just pull the sleeping bags under them and keep kissing.

And it’s like Jared can read Jensen’s mind, because he moves away from his mouth and kisses his way down to Jensen’s throat. He leans his head back and loses himself in the way Jared’s lips move over his skin, sucking it between his teeth, most likely leaving bite marks to show off later.

“I’m not gonna last much longer”, he pants, leaning away from Jared.

“Okay, give me a second.” Jared crawls over to his side and rummages in his bag. Jensen can hear the familiar sound of a condom packaging being ripped open followed by the clicking sound of the lube bottle. 

It feels like an eternity before Jared’s back with him. They’re both kneeling in front of each other.

“Are you ready?” 

Instead of giving Jared an answer, Jensen just moves closer, feeling for Jared’s dick.

He has no idea if he’s gonna survive it, because the rumors among their friends just proved to be true. Jared’s dick has every right to be called “Padaconda”. 

Jensen’s straddling Jared, with his butt lifted.

Now it’s him making sure Jared’s okay. “Are _you_ ready?” Jared’s sucking and biting on Jensen’s throat again and just mumbles “Hmmm.”

Jensen wanted this for so long and now that they’re here, he feels like he’s sixteen again, making out for the first time.

He aligns the tip of Jared’s fat cock with his hole and slowly sinks down on him.

Jared stops what he was doing and just puts his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder. 

“You’re so damn tight, Jenny. I’m gonna explode if you go any slower.”

One smooth move and every inch of Jared is buried in Jensen. “Shit. Jay. You’re so fucking big. We have to switch positions. But don’t you dare pull your monster out of me.” They both giggle and just fall to the side, one of the sleeping bags underneath them. Jared grabs the second sleeping bag and covers both of them with it. “Is this better for you?” They’re so close now, that their foreheads are touching. “Yes, that’s more comfortable. You can start moving now.”

Foreheads still touching, they hold onto each other when Jared starts moving. 

It burns when he moves in and out, but it's a nice feeling. Jensen’s hand wanders over Jared’s back and he can feel the muscles move under his fingers. He had no idea how strong and defined Jared was.

With every thrust, Jensen’s dick twitches and leaks precum. His left leg lies on top of Jared’s hip and he uses it to pull him closer.

“Touch me”, he whispers into Jared’s mouth. He’s surprised about himself, because he’s usually not that vocal and demanding during sex.

Jared’s big and soft hand closes around his dick and he circles his thumbs over the slit of Jensen’s penis, matching the movement of his hand with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Every time Jared moves his hand down, Jensen’s hole twitches, which makes Jared moan louder and louder, and with a guttural “Fuck” he bites down on Jensen’s shoulder and comes.

Jared’s grip around Jensen’s dick gets stronger which makes Jensen shoot his cum all over their stomachs and chests. They’re both shaking as the waves of their orgasms roll over them. 

Their breath is still going fast when Jensen puts his hand on Jared’s cheek.

It’s like a chick flick - soft and romantic sex under the stars. Kinda.

Jared carefully pulls out of Jensen and he cleans himself up and wipes the cum off of their upper bodies with a t-shirt.

When they are as clean as possible under these circumstances, they both crawl into the clean sleeping bag, Jensen being the small spoon.

It’s such a nice feeling to be cuddled up and held like this, Jared’s face snuggled into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you.” Jensen squeezes Jared’s hand. “For what?”. Jared’s voice is a sleepy whisper. “ Now I _really_ love camping.”

Jared giggles into Jensen’s neck. “You’re an idiot.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> bottom Jensen


End file.
